


Light Begets Darkness

by StarBoatStation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Kids, child birth, not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: Of all the pregnancies and births orchestrated by Gundam Tanaka, this by far was the most nerve wracking. For not only was he not allowed in the room as the mother was giving birth, but it was his own child being brought into this world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to write a fic like this for a really long time, I just didn't know which pairing to use. After seeing so much Sondam hate going around lately, I decided I needed some good fluff so ta-da!

Of all the pregnancies and births orchestrated by Gundam Tanaka, this by far was the most nerve wracking. For not only was he not allowed in the room as the mother was giving birth, but it was his own child being brought into this world. As soon as Sonia had begun contracting and the baby had started crowning, the midwife and a few select maids and nurses quickly ushered him out of their bedroom. He attempted to assure them he could be of some help, but they would hear nothing of it. 

 

He tried to distract himself, but every time he could hear his wife crying out in pain, he could only pace faster in the hallway outside the door. At one point he heard hurried orders through the door, followed by a maid rushing out of the room, arms full of bloodied sheets. He could have sworn he almost fainted right then and there. He nearly burst into the room on several occasions just to check in on Sonia, but a few anxieties were relieved as he could hear her yelling the most vulgar language in the most colorful assortment of languages he’d ever heard in one sitting.

 

It was only when he was on the verge of a complete nervous breakdown did he hear it… a single cry before hushed voices and the door opened. He was up on his feet and at the threshold in no time, facing the midwife who was smiling brightly up at him. 

 

“Her Majesty and the baby are doing just fine. We’ll leave you alone for a bit.” She and the other women left, giving Gundam enough time to gather himself before walking in. 

 

The room was a mess, but it’s understandable, given what had just transpired. Bloodied instruments and sheets aside, his gaze fell upon a very disheveled Sonia, who was just barely able to sit up in bed. Gundam smiled and slowly walked towards her. 

 

“You have never looked more radiant, my Lady.” He murmured, gently resting a hand on her pale cheek as she leaned into the touch. 

 

“Liar.” She responded, sounding tired beyond belief. “...Would you like to hold our daughter, my Lord?” 

 

Gundam’s gaze fell down to the small bundle of blankets in her arms, and once again he almost collapsed from nerves. But with a shaky nod, Sonia slowly handed the child over to him and he gently pulled back the swaddling to see the creation he helped bring into the world. The first thing he saw was the dark as midnight hair just barely whisped over her head like a shadow, followed by the pale as ivory skin. His heart hammered in his chest as he held her close, Sonia leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“She is truly so beautiful… Our perfect princess of darkness.” 

 

“Darkness? No, my Queen… Gaze upon her.” He smiled, looking over to his Lady of Darkness. “You and I have experienced darkness and we turned from it. She is our new start. She is our light.” 

 

Sonia couldn’t have been more shocked, but she did smile, eyes sparkling like that high school girl he had met back in Japan. “Yes… You are too right, as always, my love.” 

 

He did not have time to retort as the babe had started to fuss a bit. As both the royal parents looked down at their new princess, they burst into tears to find pale green eyes open and staring right back up at them.

**Author's Note:**

> No, they didn't name the baby Hope. So don't even think about that cliche- ;p


End file.
